


SuperM's Only Female Member

by SuperShannon



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShannon/pseuds/SuperShannon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juricii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/gifts).



**Korean Name:** Yoo Sangmi (유상미)

 **English Name:** Alexandra Yoo (알렉산드라 유)

 **Stage Name:** Xandra (산드라), formerly Sangmi (상미) (2012-2013)

 **Face Claim:** Mina (TWICE)

 **Voice Claim:** Aliee (English), Jisoo (BLACKPINK; Korean)

 **Nationally** : Korean-American

 **Ethnically:** American

 **Date of birth:** 28th of June 1996

 **Height:** 172cm

 **Weight:** 53kg

 **Twitter:** alexandra_yoo96

 **Instagram:** xandra_superm96

 **Marvel Character Role:** The Wasp

 **Position:** Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Female Face of the Group

 **Years of Training:** 2010-2012, 2013-2019 (3 years in Source Music, 6 years in SM)

 **Facts:** She was on the lineup for now disbanded girl group alongside Bighit Entertainment called "GLAM", they released 3 singles (Party (XXO), I Like That, In Front Of The Mirror), but after the promotions are over for the 3rd Single, Sangmi stepped down and left Source Music on late 2013.

She was the member of Red Velvet at pre-debut, but she was injured during practice, so she was dropped out.

She was part of SM Rookies Girls alongside Lami, Hina, now former member Hyein, Koeun and Ning Ning.

She was honoured to be the new member of SHINee, but she refused to do so.

During 2016, she was apart of Mnet's program called "Produce 101" and was the only representative for SM, she went it through to the final of the survival show, but wasn't in the final official lineup for I.O.I, she came 15th.

She is friends with Taemin (SHINee/SuperM), Kai (EXO/SuperM), Taeyong (NCT/SuperM), ALL members of GFRIEND, Somi (Soloist), Dami, JiU (Dreamcatcher), Doyeon, Yoojung (I.O.I/Weki Meki), Jisoo (BLACKPINK), etc.


	2. AllKpop 1

AllKpop

** SuperM add one more member with a surprise! **

26th September 2019

(This photo is not mine, it belongs to JYP Entertainment)

This morning, SM Entertainment adds an exclusive member which it is female, named Xandra (real name: Yoo Sangmi), she was born in 28th of June 1996, she was the only SM representative in Produce 101 Season 1 which she came 15th place, but before that, she was from Source Music and Bighit Entertainment from 2012 to 2013 as a member of GLAM before she quickly left after the 3rd single promotions are finished.

SuperM's official US debut will be on the 4th of October with the debut title track "Jopping".


End file.
